


L'énigme de la chaussette rouge

by Arches67



Category: White Collar
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arches67/pseuds/Arches67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mozzie a également une théorie à ce sujet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'énigme de la chaussette rouge

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est la suite du "mystère de la chaussette manquante"

Mozzie et Neal étaient sur la terrasse de l'appartement de June, profitant d'une succulente bouteille de vin.

C'était la fin du printemps; la douceur de l'air était juste parfaite pour profiter d'une soirée à l'extérieur. Les bruits de la ville s'étaient atténués en raison de l'heure tardive, seul le cri strident d'une ambulance venait perturber le silence de temps à autre.

Ils avaient passé la soirée à discuter amicalement. Neal venait de clôturer un dossier avec le FBI ; Mozzie n'avait pas de nouveau projet en cours. Tout allait bien, presque trop normal pour eux.

"Au fait, tu as fini par comprendre pour la chaussette rouge ?"

"Hein ?" Le cerveau de Neal fit un bond pour essayer de suivre. De quoi diable parlait Mozzie ?

"Il y a une quinzaine de jours, tu m'avais dit ne pas savoir pourquoi on retrouvait des chaussettes rouge dans les lessives de blanc," lui rappela Mozzie.

Neal le fixa, yeux grands ouverts. Ils étaient en train de discuter de l'évolution des peintres impressionnistes en France. Mozzie ne jurait que par Monet, Neal avait une faiblesse pour Manet. Comment son ami était-il passé de la peinture à des chaussettes, pire à de la lessive sale ?

Son visage devait refléter sa confusion car Mozzie secoua la tête d'un air déçu. Il aimait Neal de tout son cœur ; son ami était l'une des personnes les plus intelligentes qu'il n'ait jamais eu la chance de rencontrer, mais parfois il se comportait en gamin, un petit enfant innocent même. Cela faisait probablement partie de son charme et la raison pour laquelle les femmes se pâmaient à trois kilomètres à la ronde.

Neal cligna des yeux, se souvenant de la conversation. Sa question sur les chaussettes rouge avait été une plaisanterie, il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse de Mozzie. C'était pourtant prévisible… Mozzie n'oubliait jamais rien. La faute à cette fichue mémoire parfaite…

"Ah oui, ta théorie sur les chaussettes manquantes," grogna-t-il.

Il en voulait à Mozzie pour cette histoire. Il ne croyait pas à un mot de cette théorie, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser chaque matin en enfilant ses chaussettes. Côté théories, elle était vraiment tirée par les cheveux ; il n'avait aucune envie d'être surveillé par une chaussette et un émetteur sur le même pied. Il avait droit à un minimum d'intimité !

"Alors ?" demanda Mozzie.

"Alors quoi ?"

Ça y est, j'ai décroché. Il jeta un œil à la table. La deuxième bouteille était presque vide. Il lui en fallait généralement plus que ça…

Mozzie poussa un soupir.

"Tu avais vraiment l'air d'ignorer pourquoi on retrouvait régulièrement des vêtements rouges dans les lessives de blanc."

Allez, fais-lui plaisir. Tu sais combien il aime exposer ses théories. Sois un vrai ami, encourage-le.

"J'admets ne pas savoir. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était la faute à pas de chance…"

"Qui frappe toute personne ayant jamais fait une lessive ?"

Bon, d'accord. Statistiquement c'était peu probablement. Mais bon, après tout, le karma…

"Donc, tu as une théorie…" l'encouragea Neal.

"Pas une théorie. Des faits !"

Neal garda le silence. Mozzie le regarda surpris puis compris que son ami attendait juste qu'il poursuive.

"L'encre invisible."

Le cerveau de Neal se figea.

Erreur grave sur processus de pensée… Redémarrage nécessaire… Ses poumons protestèrent quand ils se virent trop longtemps privés d'air. Il ouvrit grand la bouche pour respirer à nouveau.

"De l'encre invisible ?" murmura-t-il, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu.

"Oui, bien sûr."

Bien sûr… Dans le monde de Mozzie en tout cas.

Neal se savait intelligent, aucun mérite à jouer les modestes. Il fallait qu'il le soit s'il voulait poursuivre dans la voie qu'il avait choisie. On ne pouvait pas manipuler les gens si l'on n'était pas brillant, le meilleur de la classe. Il savait aussi que Mozzie était au-dessus de lui. Son extraordinaire mémoire un atout supplémentaire. Normalement, il arrivait à suivre les pensées de Mozzie, pas forcément parce qu'il possédait l'intelligence nécessaire mais parce qu'il le connaissait suffisamment bien pour être capable de compenser. Parfois, il faisait juste confiance à Mozzie, c'était aussi ça une équipe. Vous partagiez les tâches selon vos talents.

Mais parfois, comment maintenant de toute évidence, il avait le sentiment qu'on venait de lui demander d'expliquer l'univers, avec pour tout matériel une craie et un tableau noir. Il avait l'impression de faire face à un grand mur, impossible d'aller de l'avant.

Mozzie avait pour lui de connaître très exactement son degré d'intelligence. Il ne s'en vantait pas particulièrement, il était juste comme ça. Avec le temps, il s'était habitué au fait qu'il lui fallait le plus souvent descendre au niveau du commun des mortels. Il n'avait généralement pas à le faire avec Neal, il en était toujours surpris quand c'était le cas. Comme maintenant où de toute évidence son ami n'était même pas en train d'essayer. Il regarda la table et les bouteilles. Il en fallait d'habitude plus à Neal pour être éméché, mais c'est vrai qu'il avait l'air un peu fatigué…

"Qu'elle est la chose importante au sujet de l'encre invisible ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton presque professoral.

"Qu'on ne la voit pas ?" Neal avait l'impression de se retrouver face à Mme Teller, son institutrice en CP.

Mozzie poussa un soupir, celui du professeur dont le meilleur élève semble avoir perdu tout talent.

"De toute évidence. Quoi d'autre ?" demanda-t-il patiemment.

Neal se gratta les méninges. "Que tu peux la faire apparaître ?"

Mozzie eut un sourire éclatant, satisfait de la réponse. Tout n'était pas perdu après tout. "Tu vois, c'était pourtant facile !"

Il prit son verre, le vida et se resservit. Adossé à son fauteuil il admirait le ciel nocturne.

Neal le suivit des yeux sentant l'angoisse monter. C'était tout ? Quel rapport avec le fait que ses t-shirts blancs deviennent rose ?

Apparemment indifférent à la panique qui gagnait son ami, Mozzie était en train de sentir son verre, savourant les parfums particuliers de cette cuvée.

Neal avait presque peur de demander. Il savait que Mozzie serait déçu, mais il voulait connaître la réponse. Plus il y pensait et moins cela n'avait de sens. Une chaussette rouge, des vêtements blancs, des vêtements blancs qui devenaient rose, de l'encre invisible. Non, rien à faire. Son cerveau ne parvenait pas à relier les points.

"Mozz…" supplia-t-il à voix basse.

Son ami se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils, et laissa tomber ses épaules.

"Tu n'as pas compris ?" demanda-t-il d'un air attristé.

Neal secoua la tête lentement, un peu honteux. Mozzie lui adressa un petit sourire déçu. Il s'aperçut qu'il était en train de voir un Neal que peu de personnes n'avaient jamais côtoyé. Perdu, abandonné, suppliant son ami de l'aider. Derrière la façade inébranlable qui aurait vendu la lune à des Martiens, se cachait un être humain fragile qui avait du mal à devoir dépendre des autres.

"La chose importante au sujet de l'encre invisible est que tu ne peux pas la voir, mais elle est cependant là. En conséquence, il faut donc également prendre en compte ce qui n'est pas là, tu me suis ?"

"Ce qu'on ne voit pas est aussi important que ce que l'on voit," déclama Neal.

"Tout à fait. Prends… le braille. Les trous sont aussi importants que les parties lisses, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui." Neal hocha la tête d'un coup sec. Ça, ça tenait la route.

"Donc…"

"Les vêtements rose sont l'encre invisible ?" proposa Neal.

"Non !"

Mozzie posa son verre d'un coup sec et se leva d'un bond. Neal ne put s'empêcher de se recroqueviller sur sa chaise, comme s'il avait peur qu'on ne le frappe pour sa mauvaise réponse.

Son ami soupira en voyant la posture de défense. Puis fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais frappé Neal, ça ne lui viendrait même jamais à l'idée. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette réaction, presque instinctive. Qu'est-ce que cela cachait ? Neal ne lui avait jamais fait part de mauvais traitements… Ceci dit avec un esprit et un corps comme le sien, la prison n'avait sans doute pas été une partie de plaisir. Il poussa un nouveau soupir. Il lui faudrait aborder le sujet avec Neal prochainement.

"Non," répéta-t-il plus doucement. "Le rose est de toute évidence la partie que l'on voit ; c'est ce que l'on ne voit pas qui est important."

"Mais comment sais-tu que c'est là alors ?"

"A cause du rose."

Le cerveau de Neal se fracassa à nouveau contre le mur. Il allait arrêter le vin immédiatement. Ou peut-être ouvrir une troisième bouteille…

Mozzie se mit à faire les cent pas, cherchant un moyen de lui faire comprendre.

"Bon. On va s'y prendre autrement. Tu écris un message avec de l'encre invisible à quelqu'un." Il s'arrêta et jeta un œil à Neal. Celui-ci s'empressa de hocher la tête. Jusque-là, tout va bien.

"Puis, tu dois t'assurer que la personne à qui tu envoies le message sait qu'il y a effectivement un message à lire."

"Ben j'aurais pensé que la personne le savait dès le départ.

"Non, pas forcément. Cela dépend des raisons pour lesquelles ils utilisent le procédé, des circonstances… Tu te souviens de la fois où nous avons failli trouver le drapeau américain ?"

"L'histoire des espions Culper ?"

"Oui. Ils tendaient du linge sur une corde pour indiquer qu'ils voulaient se rencontrer."

Et c'est reparti avec la lessive, pensa Neal.

"Donc…" L'encouragea Mozzie tel un professeur souhaitant que son élève donne la réponse et n'attende pas juste qu'on la lui fournisse.

"La chaussette rouge est la lessive sur la corde à linge…"

"En fait, c'est le blanc devenu rose qui est le signal."

"Et donc ils savent qu'ils doivent faire apparaître l'encre invisible."

"Exactement."

"Pourquoi quelqu'un écrirait-il sur des vêtements ?"

"Neal !" hurla Mozzie et Neal se recroquevilla une nouvelle fois. Mozzie fit une grimace, il n'avait pas voulu crier. "C'est une métaphore, voyons. Ça veut dire qu'il faut regarder attentivement."

"Les affaires roses ?"

"Les personnes possédant les affaires roses…"

Neal resta silencieux un moment, réfléchissant au problème.

"J'y suis. Quelqu'un veut prévenir un tiers qu'il doit intervenir, il glisse la chaussette rouge dans le blanc et son contact sait qu'il doit observer la personne."

"Voilà ! C'est tout à fait ça." Mozzie lui adressa le sourire d'un professeur fier de son élève fétiche. "Et tu ne vas pas me faire l'affront de prétendre ne pas savoir qu'on nous observe constamment."

Neal ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Mozzie ne lui en laissant pas l'occasion.

"Non, ne me demande pas qui a mis la chaussette rouge. On ne sait jamais qui a mis le rouge, c'est bien ce qui est le plus énervant dans cette histoire." Il secoua la tête, "mis à part le fait, bien évidemment, que tu sais que tu fais une nouvelle fois l'objet d'une surveillance accrue."

A vrai dire, ce n'était pas la question qu'il allait poser.

Ce qui l'intriguait était plutôt qui observait qui et pourquoi, mais Mozzie avait sans doute une explication très étayée sur le fait qu'ils étaient observés, épiés par un "organisme secret". Il ne se sentait pas d'attaque pour une autre théorie. Pas ce soir. Pas après deux bouteilles de vin. Malgré toute l'amitié qu'il portait à Mozzie, il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir.

A tout hasard, il prendrait soin de se débarrasser de toutes ses chaussettes rouge. Ça devrait suffire.

"Alors, tu penses que le tableau Glaçons sur la Seine à Bougival de Monet au Louvre est le vrai ?"

"Certainement pas," fit Mozzie d'un ton sans appel.

Neal lui jeta un regard vaguement inquiet mais ne releva pas. Après tout, il valait mieux parfois ne pas poser certaines questions.

Fin

AN/ Aucun t-shirt blanc n'a été blessé durant l'écriture de cette histoire


End file.
